Adeline La Roux
Anastasie Moreau (Born February 6th,1990) better known by her ring name Adeline La Roux, is a Canadian Professional Wrestler, and Valet who is currently working for Royal Wrestling Kingdom. Early Career (2009-2016) Anastasie was trained at "espíritu de lucha" wrestling school based in Tijuana, Mexico, ran by legendary mexican wrestler "El Spirito" Juan Pablo Perez. She was the first and currently the last female graduate of the school and solely wrestled for the Alianza Campeonato Mexicano promotion. There Anastasie would wrestle under the name Adeline, facing both male and female wrestlers. In early 2012, she would be the only female wrestler to compete for the coveted ACM heavyweight championship, unfortunately failing to capture the gold. Due to her quick and hard-hitting wrestling style, she was given the name of La Bala Platino, meaning the platinum bullet. In late 2012 at Ultimo Campeon 21, La Bala Platino defeated Siera Matos becoming the ACM women's champion. She would hold on to that title for 734 days before relinquishing the belt due to her leaving the promotion. January 2014, Anastasie would appear at a live event in Sapporo, Japan for N-Japan Progress Wrestling under the name The Platinum Bullet. There she would have her debut match, losing to Keiko in the closing match at the Sapporo live event. Mid-late 2014 she became the first ever female wrestlers to compete in the coveted Climax tourney. She would lose in the second round due and be out of commission due to a shoulder injury. May 2015 Anastasie would return and defeat then champion Keiko, becoming the first non-japanese woman to hold the N-JPW star championship. Three weeks later she would lose the belt and take a hiatus from wrestling. In 2016 she would return to N-JPW and challenge for the star championship throughout the year, failing to capture the belt. Royal Wrestling Kingdom (2017-Current) September of 2016, Anastasie informed N-JPW management that she was in-fact leaving. January 2017 she would then sign a developmental contract with the United Kingdom based promotion, Royal Wrestling Kingdom. There she would perform under the ring name Adeline La Roux. March 2017 the former RWK developmental talent would soon join Michael Kelly, Victor Sokolova, and Brad Adams to form the stable rEvolution. Personal Life Living under the household of Olympic gymnast and French-Canadian legend Jean-Pierre Moreau, Anastasie was quickly thrown into the world of athletics. She began a freakish training regimen at 4 years old, enhancing both her athletic ability and mental toughness. Gymnastics came easy to young Anastasie, as she placed first in various gymnastic competitions across Quebec. At 13 years old she soon fell out of love with the world of gymnastics, rebelling against her father. Anastasie graduated high school early at the age of 17. Due to her father controlling her childhood Anastasie left home and began backpacking, traveling around North America. It was during her travel across the United States where she saw her first wrestling show in New York City. The show starred Michael Rivers better known as Michael Kelly, and his brother Samuel in a singles match to close the show. At the end of the show, Michael introduced himself to Anastasie as they quickly hit it off as friends. Shortly after the encounter, Anastasie found herself in Tijuana, Mexico. She soon found espiritu de lucha run by Juan Pablo Perez. In previous interviews, Anastasie has cited "Espiritu de lucha called to me, to my soul and I answered the call. It was meant to be. It's what was missing from my heart." From there she fell in love with the lucha libre style, and honed her skill. In 2013 Anastasie began dating longtime friend, and co-worker Michael Rivers better known as Michael Kelly. In early 2017 Michael Kelly broke the silence on their relationship, thus becoming an onscreen couple and enhancing each other's careers. Anastasie is an avid reader and gamer, as well as wrestling historian. In Wrestling Finishing Moves Final Shot (Pull-back boot) Moonstomp '''(Moonsault double foot stomp '''Signature Moves: Poisonrana Emerald fusion I'll stab her (Backstabber) Single leg High knee Striking Moves: Forearms Kicks in the corner Slaps Eye rake Big boot to the chest Backhand fist Kick to the head Middle kicks Closed hand punches Standing dropkick Tope (various variations) Grapple/Throws: Spike DDT(to apron or in ring) Tornado DDT Snap Suplex Fisherman's Buster Lawn Dart Dragon suplex Inverted exploder Exploder in the corner Corner Sto Falcon's Arrow Standing Hurricarana Running neckbreaker Submissions: Cross face Stf Triangle Choke Bully Choke Fujiwara Armbar Muta Lock High-Flying Moves: 450 Splash Shooting star press Moonsault Corkscrew Moonsault Springboard 450 Springboard moonsault Springboard shooting star 630 Splash Crossbody Dragonrana Top rope Senton Springboard strikes (variety) Springboard hurricarana Middle rope blockbuster Middle rope corkscrew elbow